Hunters, particularly those who prefer to hunt using archery equipment, increasingly employ various advantages in the art. One of these advantages is the use of a tree stand, which serves to elevate the hunter above the normal horizontal line of sight of the game and provide the hunter with a wider field of view.
However, many archery hunters find the use of tree stands to be inconvenient at the vary least, due to the fact that such stands tend to be relatively small in order to provide for portability and ease of setup. The relatively small size tends to preclude the storage of any significant amount of equipment by the time a hunter has positioned himself upon the stand. Obviously, there is no adjacent ground or other surface to use for the placement of such equipment when such a stand has been erected in a tree.
When a hunter must remain in position for perhaps several hours, it is most inconvenient to hold a bow or other equipment at the ready at all times. Some have partially solved the problem by hanging the bow upon a short branch or even a nail driven into the tree, but this presents potential problems if the bow is not carefully removed to avoid damage, as well as the fact that additional equipment must be provided in order to drive a nail and moreover many hunters find the damage to a tree from the use of a nail to be unacceptable.
While some supports have been developed in order to attempt to overcome the above problems, they are generally relatively cumbersome to sue and costly to manufacture. The need arises for an archery bow holder for use in hunting, which holder may be easily secured to a level surface in order to hold a bow for ready use by a hunter. The holder should provide adjustment for various bow types and configurations, and moreover should be easily attachable, detachable and adjustable using a minimum of separate components and fasteners.